


Under the Lights

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, Cameraman! Sam, Director! Balthazar, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human AU, M/M, Porn Star AU, Porn Star! Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Working as a cameraman on the set of a porn studio might not have been every's cup of tea, but Sam Winchester had worked his butt off to be standing there right now. Now that he had his dream job, he thought it was going to be smooth sailing from here on out.He had not accounted for Gabriel Novak.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had worked all his life to get where he was standing right now. 

 

He knew it wasn’t the big leagues, but it was a start, and he needed experience if he wanted to make his own films. He’d done Balthazar a couple solids, and now he was standing exactly where he wanted to be. 

 

In the middle of a pornography studio. 

 

It was his first day, and he intended to put his best foot forward. People milled around him; camera people and directors, actors and actresses wearing dressing gowns, getting their hair and make-up done. It was a beehive of activity, as everyone readied for a day at work. 

 

“Sam!” 

 

Sam heard his name and spun on his heel to see Balthazar striding toward him, a wide grin on his face. “I’m glad you could make it!” 

 

“You know I wouldn’t miss this,” Sam smiled at him. “Thank you for having me.” 

 

Balthazar threw his arm over Sam’s shoulder “C’mon, let’s get you set up.” 

 

Balthazar brought Sam behind the scenes, out of the hub-bub and introduced him to Benny, one of the senior cameraman, and Rufus, another director.

 

“Don’t be too easy on him,” Balthazar joked. “Teach him the ropes, but watch out. He’s more than what he seems. What do you have first?” 

 

Benny consulted his schedule. “Looks like we have a solo with Novak.” 

 

“You’re in for a treat,” Balthazar shot him a look that made something squirm inside Sam’s stomach.  Sam had seen that look before, and that look always meant trouble. Bal’s eyebrows shot into his hairline as he looked past Sam. “Speak of the devil.” 

 

Sam turned around, following Balthazar’s line of sight and his mouth went almost instantly dry. The man who had just walked into the room was one of the most stunning men Sam had ever seen. He was smaller than average, but his golden eyes and bronzed ringlets more than made up for his lack of height. His smile was straight and white as he walked over to the group of them, the silk of his robe fluttering gently behind him. 

 

“You must be the new guy,” he said, holding out his hand to take. “Bal has been talking about you for weeks. I’m Gabriel.” 

 

Sam felt his cheeks go pink, and it took him a moment to find his tongue. “I’m Sam,” he replied, taking Gabriel’s hand, which fit almost perfectly into his.  His handshake was strong and commanding, belaying his unassuming appearance. “I’m happy to be working with you.” 

 

“I bet you are,” Balthazar added with a smirk, giving Sam a teasing look. “Gabriel is one of our budding talents here. He specializes in solo work. Well, I’ve got to be going, BDSM doesn’t shoot itself,” he said, before leaving Sam, Benny, Rufus, and Gabriel to their work. 

 

Gabriel left him with a smile, shedding his robe and hanging it on a hook just off set. He was left dressed only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs that left very very little to the imagination. He walked over and gently sat down on the edge of the bed, scooting his way over towards the middle. 

 

“Hey Sammy,” he called, spreading his legs open wide, hand trailing between them. “Where do you want me?” 

 

Sam swallowed hard, his eyes widening at Gabriel’s question. “What?” 

 

“On the bed?” Gabriel smirked at him, and Sam could swear he saw a twinkle there. “For the shoot? Where do you want me?” 

 

“Sure , right,” Sam fumbled, ducking behind his camera to lay out the shot. “Right there is perfect,” 

 

Gabriel’s grin only widened and he did something that if he’d blinked, Sam would have missed it: he grabbed the bulge between his legs, and winked. 

 

Sam’s eyes bulged almost out of his head, and he resisted the urge to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. When he looked back at Gabriel, he was looking over off stage with an almost bored expression on his face. Had he just imaged it? 

 

“Ready?” Rufus looked over at him. 

 

“Ready!” Gabriel called, and Benny and Rufus nodded their agreement, with Sam shoving what had just happened to the back of his mind. 

 

“And ACTION!” 

 

Sam took a breath, and leaned into his camera. This was what he’d worked his entire career for, and he wasn’t going to blow it over a minute of insanity over a hot actor. This wouldn’t be the first time he got hot and bothered by something that was happening beyond his lens and he was betting it wouldn’t be the last either.

 

The scene started with Gabriel sprawled out across his bed, flipping through a magazine with a bored expression on his face. He put the magazine down on the bedside table, folding his hands behind his head, and gave the audience a good shot of his abs, his legs and what lay between them. Out of scene, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Come in!” Gabriel called, hopping underneath the blankets. 

 

An older actress walked on stage, her role as Gabriel’s mother apparent from how she was dressed. “Are you sure you’ll be okay alone tonight, sweetie?” she asked, sitting down on the bed, and leaning in close to feel Gabriel’s forehead. Her breasts were spilling out of the flimsy black dress she was wearing. “I can cancel my date.” 

 

“No,” Gabriel replied. “I’ll be fine, you enjoy yourself.” 

 

She leaned over even further and kissed Gabriel on the head with her painted red lips. “Call me if you need anything honey,” she chirped, getting up and walking off stage. 

 

Gabriel was still until he heard the sound of a garage door opening and a car pulling out of it. “Finally,” he huffed, coming out from under the covers again. His hand trailed down his body, and then over the thin fabric of his boxers, biting his lip as he stroked himself through the cotton a couple of times. 

 

Sam didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Gabriel pulled down the waistband of his boxers and slowly, tantalizingly, shimmied his hips out of them. He dropped them carefully off the side of the bed before he turned his attention back to the main event. 

 

Sam normally didn’t see penises as attractive. He was more interested in what it was attached to, and the item itself was just a bonus, but Gabriel, Gabriel’s was beautiful. He had kind of assumed Gabriel would be blessed in that department, given his line of work, but Sam’s imagination wasn’t nearly this good. 

 

He was long and thick, with a slight curve to the left, and the sight of Gabriel’s hands moving up and down his shaft with practiced ease left Sam’s mouth hanging open, and his eyes glued to the sight in front of him. 

 

With a low groan, Gabriel’s head snapped up and for the briefest of moments, he caught Sam’s eyes, staring directly at him as he thrust into his own fist. Gabriel’s mouth quirked into a challenge smile when he saw Sam looking at him, and Sam’s face flamed as he looked back quickly into his lense. What on God’s green earth was he doing? He’d shot porn before, but he’d never been this distracted. 

 

He tried to focus, staring beyond the writhing figure on the bed, but it was near impossible. Gabriel had clearly reached his peak pace, hand moving in a blur of activity up and down his member. His hips arched off the bed, toes curling with pleasure as he touched himself. 

 

Sam could feel a coil of arousal simmering low in his belly, and he took a deep breath and tried to think of the most disgusting thing his overheated brain could conjure up. It was a trick he’d been told by one of the older camera men at his last job, but Sam had never had the need for it. This was work for him, just like it was for the actors, and he was a professional.

It was going to be a very long shoot. Every noise that Gabriel made went straight to Sam’s groin, small tendrils of lust spiking through him with each slick slide of Gabriel’s hand. Finally after what seemed like hours, Gabriel’s toes curled and he came over his fist with a guttural moan, his hips arching off of the now rumpled bed. 

 

Sam’s mouth was completely dry, his own cock throbbing trateriously in his pants. He quickly adjusted while the lights were still off, so no one else would see the new guy’s embarrassing boner. He looked up quickly, hand once again on his camera. 

 

“CUT!” yelled  Rufus from the side, pulling his headphones off of his ears. “Great job everyone!” 

 

Sam was grateful for the break and he took a deep breath, willing away his erection before he had to stand up and go to his next shoot. Before he knew it, Gabriel sauntered up to him, wearing a red silk robe, his face still slightly flushed. 

 

He grinned at Sam, wearing a smile that would have felled lesser men. “So Sammy,” he said. “How did you enjoy that?” His eyes quickly flicked downwards, and then came back up, smirking even wider. 

 

Sam swallowed thickly. Gabriel knew, Gabriel had seen him. He needed air. 

 

“It was uh… good,” he stammered, feeling his face flush a color that would have put Gabriel’s robe to shame. “Listen… I gotta go…. See you around.” 

 

Without waiting for response, Sam turned on his heel to leave, making quick work of the 6 feet or so that separated him from the outside of the studio. He barely even heard the low throaty chuckle that followed him. 

 

He ducked into the bathroom, bathing his face in cool water, hands braced on either side of the badly lit porcelain sink. 

 

What the hell had he gotten himself into? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding Gabriel wasn’t as easy as Sam thought it would be.

Avoiding Gabriel wasn’t as easy as Sam thought it would be. It was like every time he turned a corner, or ducked into the bathroom, Gabriel was there, wearing his stupid sexy grin, tempting Sam to come closer, but he’d managed to avoid working with him again. Until now. 

 

He was slotted for another solo session with Gabriel, and he found himself both dreading and looking forward to it as it crept ever closer. He couldn’t keep giving excuses not to work with Gabriel, Balthazar would figure out something was up, and Sam couldn’t afford to let that happen, not when Bal stuck his neck out hiring him. 

 

He  showed up to set as late as he possibly could without getting in trouble, and no sooner had he gotten there, he found himself face to face with Gabriel. 

 

The man was wearing little more than those tight black boxer briefs he was known for and his worn red silk robe. He sauntered up to Sam, with his stupid sexy smirk and leaned into him. 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, Sammy,” he grinned at him. “I would think you were avoiding me.” 

 

“W-w-why would I do that?” Sam countered, cursing himself for the stammer in his voice. He could feel the heat radiating off of Gabriel’s body, and the hairs on his arms stood on end. “I’ve just been busy, that’s all, Gabe. You know, low guy on the totem pole has to do all the bitch work.” 

 

Gabriel shrugged at him, and then fixed him with a feral look. “If you say so,” he said, walking away, the robe trailing in his wake. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on setting up for the shoot, but it was hard when he felt Gabriel’s eyes boring into him at every turn. He told himself that this would pass, that repeated exposure to Gabriel would make his attraction to him stale, and he could get back to work, but he didn’t know if he believed or trusted himself to make that happen. 

 

Before he knew it, it was time to shoot. Everything was ready, Gabriel had taken his position on set, sitting at the desk in the room this time instead of on the bed. Balthazar was directing instead of Rufus and his approach was much different, he let Gabriel have a lot more leeway in the direction the shoot would go, and Sam was antsy with anticipation. 

 

“ACTION!” 

 

Sam stuck his head behind his camera, trying his hardest to keep his mind on filming. 

Beyond the lense of his camera, Gabriel was pacing back and forth, hands on his hips, drawing the viewers eyes to the erection prominently featured in his tight shorts. It was impossible to miss, especially with the way Gabriel walked. 

 

“He said he’d be here by now!” Gabriel complained to his empty bedroom. “I can’t believe he’d stand me up like that.” 

 

He paced a little bit more before flopping down on the bed, facing up. He wiggled back, framing his crotch by putting his legs up. He rubbed himself through his shorts briefly, groaning as he did so, before slipping them off entirely. 

 

“I guess I’ll get warmed up for Sam now.”

 

Sam’s mouth went dry, and suddenly he was aware of every inch of his body, the hair brushing his neck, the heat of his flannel shirt against his skin and more relevant to the situation at hand, the rush of blood southward as he watched Gabriel touch himself. 

 

‘Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,’ he thought. Sam was a common enough name, but there were so many other names than could have been chosen for this shoot. He tried to remain calm, breathing deeply, but it was of no use, especially as Gabriel called out again. 

 

“Fuck, Sam!” He groaned, twisting his wrist up his shaft towards the head. “Want you baby, want to bend you over a table and fuck you hard.” 

 

He couldn not tear his eyes from the scene in front of him, every motion Gabriel made had his full and undivided attention like a moth to a flame. It was as if everything else in the room had faded away, leaving only Sam and Gabriel in its midst. 

 

Gabriel let out a low keen, his chest heaving from exertion. Sam didn’t know how much time had passed between when the session had started and now, he’d lost track of the time watching Gabriel’s performance. 

 

“Sam!” Gabriel cried out a final time, his hips arching up off the sheets as he came all over himself. 

 

Sam couldn’t breathe, his own cock throbbing in his pants, blood pounding in his ears. He couldn't think of anything else, he had to get out of there. 

 

He barely waited for Balthazar to call cut before he booked it to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed behind him, neglecting the lock as he ripped his pants down and grabbed his cock tightly. 

 

Fuck, he could hear Gabriel’s voice in his head, telling him how badly he wanted to bend him over and fuck him, calling his name as he came. His hand was a blur of motion up and down his shaft, bringing him closer to completion. 

 

“Gabriel!” he cried as he came over his fingers, dripping over his knuckles and onto the floor. 

 

“You called?” 

 

Sam turned, cock in hand, to find Gabriel staring at him, wearing his usual red robe. The smile he had plastered across his face was blinding, and Sam could feel an equally luminescent blush coloring his own. 

 

“Um...hi Gabriel,” Sam stammered hurriedly tucking himself back into his pants “I was… just…leaving,” 

 

“Were you?” Gabriel teased him. “Looked like you weren’t quite done yet.” 

 

Sam wouldn’t have thought it possible, but he blushed even harder than he had just before. It took him a moment to find his tongue again with Gabriel smirking at him like that. “I….I….I...” 

 

What could he say? He’d been caught red handed, with Gabriel’s name on his lips. There was nothing he could say to defend himself.  He couldn't say anything at all, but luckily for him Gabriel picked up the slack. 

 

“Everyone does it,” Gabriel told him, his smile still not breaking. “I think I did like ten times the first week I worked here,” he joked. 

 

This only made Sam turn even redder, the image of Gabriel touching himself still very very fresh in his mind. It didn’t make Sam feel better, it only made him feel more aroused and that was what got him into this mess in the first place. 

 

“But seriously, you should apply for a job here with that thing,” he teased “Cat got your tongue?” Gabriel said, before Sam had even thought to get a word out. “I’ll just leave you to it then,” he turned around and left as quickly as he had come, leaving Sam a sweaty, embarrassed, flustered mess with cum drying on his fingers. 

 

He didn’t know then it was only the beginning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was trying to put what had happened behind him, but it was hard when your coworker crush had seen you jerking yourself off with his name on your lips.

“SAM! Hey Sammy!” 

 

Sam turned to find Gabriel running after him, dressed in his street clothing. Sam put his head down, trying to hide the blush that always appeared when Gabriel was near. Sam was trying to put what had happened behind him, but it was hard when your coworker crush had seen you jerking yourself off with his name on your lips. 

 

“H-hey Gabe,” Sam responded, turned to face the shorter man. “Whats up?” 

 

“Nothing much,” Gabriel smiled at him, his cheeks chapped pink from the cold. “What are you doing tonight?” 

 

Sam was surprised, Gabriel always seemed to be always busy in one way or another. He made sure everyone knew what  or who he was doing when. “I was just gunna grab a quick workout, why?” 

 

“I was hoping you could help me with something,” Gabriel replied. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation “It’s personal.” 

 

Sam didn’t know how he felt about the tightness in Gabriel’s voice. What was so personal that he hadn’t gone to someone else for it? “Sure, what is it?”

 

“I need to,” Gabriel started. “Take…. Pictures of myself for ….a friend,” 

 

Sam arched an eyebrow at him.  That was it? Gabriel had pictures taken of him all the time, and by photographers much better than Sam. “That’s it?” Sam asked, a little incredulous at the request. “I’m sure Benny or Bal would be happy to help…” 

 

“They….know this person,” Gabriel said sheepishly. “I want it to be a surprise and they would never let me hear the end of it.” 

 

It finally clicked in Sam’s head. Gabriel had a lover, or someone he hoped to make his lover and Bal was his cousin. Sam was suddenly seized a rush of unexplainable nausea, like he was going to throw up. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with something and it took him a moment to shake it off.   Gabriel looked at him imploringly, his big brown eyes begging Sam to say yes. 

 

He wasn’t going to disappoint, his upset stomach be damned. 

 

“Sure,” Sam responded. “When do you you want me?” 

 

Gabriel’s tongue darted out from between his lips and he smirked. He seemed to delight in making Sam squirm.  “Every day and twice on Sundays,” he replied with a chuckle. “7 at my place works, I’ll text you the address,” 

 

Sam was too tongue tied to reply more than a simple nod of his head to let Gabriel know he agreed. Gabriel turned to go, but then suddenly turned back. 

 

“Sam?” he said. 

 

“Yeah?” Sam responded, making eye contact. 

 

“Thanks”

 

~~~~~

 

Sam nervously  flattened his hair again as he stood at Gabriel’s door. He knew he shouldn’t be here, knew he could have said no, and yet here he was. Taking another breath, he knocked on the door with his knuckles. He heard rustling inside and then Gabriel answered the door. 

 

He was wearing a robe, but this one looked different to Sam than the one he normally donned at work. It fit, for one, and it was maroon, making Gabriel’s eyes pop in a way that Sam had never seen before. Swallowing hard, Sam smiled at Gabriel. “I’m a little early, I hope that’s okay?” 

 

Gabriel smiled back, and stepped back from the door. “Of course it is, come on in.” 

 

He led Sam into his place and Sam had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping open. He honestly didn’t know what he had expected. Gabriel’s apartment was large but cozy, with a large modern brick fireplace dominating the better part of  his living room. Sam felt like he’d sunk into a warm bath as he stepped forward and put his camera bag down on the couch. 

 

“I was thinking we could do it here, in front of the fireplace, what do you think?” Gabriel asked, shrugging his robe off onto a chair. 

 

Sam’s breath caught as he looked up. Gabriel was naked except for a very, very tight pair of red satin shorts. “S-sounds good to me,” Sam stammered, turning away from him to set up his camera. He chastised himself, he’d seen Gabriel naked, he’d been working with him for months and he still got tongue tied around him regardless. He took a deep breath and turned around, determined to have an actual conversation with the man. He could do this. 

 

Gabriel was sprawled out on a white fluffy rug, on his stomach propped up on his elbows. The fire behind him set his skin glowing in a way Sam had never seen before. “I’m ready,” 

 

Sam nodded and flipped out his tripod, setting his camera on it and screwing it into place. “Looks good,” Sam started, snapping a couple frames, before Gabriel assumed his next position. 

 

“So, how did you decide you wanted to be a porn star?”  Sam asked. It was something he wondered since the day he met Gabriel, but had never had the balls to ask. 

 

Gabriel’s eyebrow shot up, and he gave Sam wa questioning look. “It’s just something I kind of fell into I guess,” he explained, rolling over, his hands coming to rest above his head. His golden hair was askew over the rug, ringing Gabriel’s head like a halo. “I started stripping to pay for school, and Bal started a studio and asked me to come along…” he trailed off. “Never got a chance to finish my degree, never had to,” 

 

Sam looked at Gabriel over his camera. “What was your degree in?” he asked, adjusting the settings quickly before shooting the next series of shots. 

 

“Creative Writing,” Gabriel told him, watching his face intently like he was waiting for Sam to laugh at him. 

 

Sam didn’t. “That’s pretty awesome!” he said. “What did you want to write?” 

 

“Short stories and novels mostly,” Gabriel explained, clearly happy to have someone to talk to it about. “I’m working on one now actually, but with work… i haven’t gotten as far as I would like.” 

 

“What’s it about?” Sam was intrigued. He had known from the beginning there was more to Gabriel than he let now, and now that he was finally getting a peek at the man behind the mask, Sam wanted more. 

 

“I don’t want to bore you…” Gabriel trailed off, rolling on to his side. 

 

“You won’t,” Sam laughed. “Put your arm up a little… there, that’s good. What’s it about?” 

 

“Well you asked for it,” Gabriel began. “So it start off in a land called Straton….” 

 

Sam listened intently for the next two hours as Gabriel outline the novel he’d been working on, down to the most minut detail. He went through the backstory of each of the three main characters, from the time of their births to the end of the story, posing the entire time. 

 

Sam was enthralled. The way Gabriel presented himself at work, he never would have guessed that this was what was lurking below the surface. This was a different side of Gabriel he hadn’t seen before, and as attracted as he was to the Gabriel he knew at work, he really liked this one better. He was funny, charming, articulate, explaining each plot point of his story with a surprising eloquence. Sam didn’t want him to stop, but the story had come to an end, and Gabriel got up to put on some clothes. 

 

As Gabriel went to change, Sam found himself with an upset stomach. It took him a moment to recognize the feeling he’d felt when Gabriel had first asked him, but it wasn’t food poisoning;  Sam was jealous of whoever Gabriel was taking these pictures for. 

 

He chided himself for being stupid. Gabriel wasn’t his to be jealous over. Despite his near constant flirting, Sam was sure that Gabriel had no interest in him. Before today, Sam had never even admitted to himself that he had feelings for Gabriel. It was clear to him that this was more than just a passing sexual attraction. He had a full blown, honest-to-god, crush on him. 

 

“Sam?” 

 

Sam turned sharply as Gabriel called his name. He was holding two cups of hot chocolate, brimming with big fat marshmallows and dusted with powdered sugar. “I thought we could have some cocoa while we looked over the pictures. How does that sound?” 

 

Sam felt his chest tighten at the sight of him, heart beating wildly in his chest. 

 

“That sounds perfect,” he answered. 

 

He was so fucked. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam normally didn’t pay attention to workplace gossip, it caused too many problems, but there was one rumor flying around the break room that he was unable to ignore.
> 
> Gabriel was leaving.

Sam normally didn’t pay attention to workplace gossip, it caused too many problems, but there was one rumor flying around the break room that he was unable to ignore. 

 

Gabriel was leaving. 

 

Talk had it that something had happened with another member of their crew and Gabriel was leaving the studio because of it. Most of the crew had their theories, but no one could seem to pinpoint exactly who it was that had made their star performer want to jump ship so suddenly. 

 

But Sam knew. It was him. He had wracked his brain trying to think of what he’d done that had made Gabriel so skittish that he was leaving a studio and job that he loved. He rewound the night over and over in his head, going through what had happened in detail, but he still came up empty handed. 

 

He had to get to the bottom of this, he wasn’t  going to let Gabriel leave without at least trying to say he was sorry for whatever he had done to make this happen. That was how he ended up standing at Gabriel’s door, rubbing his clammy hands against his jeans after he’d rang the doorbell. 

 

To his surprise, Gabriel answered quickly. He was dressed in normal clothing, a worn maroon button down shirt and a pair of tight fitting black slacks. He was barefoot and his hair was freshly washed, hanging in tumbled curls against his neck. 

 

“Hey Sammy, didn’t expect you to come to visit,” he said, the corners of his lips turning upwards. 

 

“I need to talk to you,” Sam replied, all in one breath. “You don’t have to leave the studio.”

 

Gabriel blinked at him for a moment. “What?” 

 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at work,” Sam wrung his hands, hanging his head a bit and not meeting Gabriel’s eyes. “I like you, and this probably isn’t the first time this has happened, but I’m sorry, I should have been more professional about it instead of assuming you were trying to get my attention -” 

 

“I was,” 

 

“And I’ll leave, so you can-” It took Sam a moment to realize that Gabriel had said something. “What?” 

 

Gabriel smirked at him, leaning against his door frame. “I was trying to get your attention,” he said. “And I’m not leaving the studio because of you. Bal offered me a director’s job under his label. I’ll have my own set,” 

 

It was Sam’s turn to blink stupidly at him. “You- you were trying to get my attention?” 

 

“For someone as smart as you, you are really fucking dense sometimes, you know that?” Gabriel laughed. “Yes, you think I throw myself at every gorgeous moose of a man that Bal hires?”

 

“But the pictures…” Sam stuttered. 

 

“Yeah about that,” Gabriel’s smile got even wider. “There was no one else, I just wanted to spend some time with you.” 

 

Sam just stared at him for a moment. “You could have just asked me out?” 

 

“What fun would that have been?” Gabriel replied, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “Say Sammy, would you like to -” 

 

The man in front of him was infuriating, clever and maddeningly sexy, and Sam couldn’t wait a moment longer. He pulled Gabriel up by the collars of his shirt and kissed him hard. Gabriel sputtered for a moment and then melted into him, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth. 

 

When they broke apart, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shirt and dragged him inside his apartment, unbuttoning Sam’s flannel as he went. Sam wasn’t complaining, doing the same as Gabriel pushed him back onto the plushness of the couch. 

 

It took a minute for them to both wiggle out of their remaining clothing, pausing to press heated kisses into each other’s skin, but finally, they were both naked and Sam could appreciate up close what he’d been lusting after since the day he started. 

 

It would appear from Gabriel’s hungry eyes and busy hands, that he might be doing the same. “Jesus kid,” he breathed into Sam’s neck, nipping along the dip of his shoulder. “You’re built to be a porn star.” 

 

Sam laughed, hands running across Gabriel’s chest. “Are you making me a job offer?” he teased. 

 

Gabriel straddled his lap, his hands hovering dangerously close to Sam’s cock, which was already standing at attention. “Maybe?” 

 

Sam might have made a retort to that, but Gabriel’s hands were on him, and all throughs of anything else were driven out of his head. He’d seen Gabriel’s hands at work dozens of times, but he didn’t really understand until now. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, bucking upwards. “Fuck, Gabe.” 

 

Gabriel smirked at him again, leaning forward to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Just wait,” he promised, his hot breath tickling Sam’s ear. “I’ve wanted to fuck you over a table since the day you walked into the studio, and I’m going to,” he swore, twisting his wrist over the head of Sam’s cock. “I’m going to fuck you over every surface in this house, and in my new studio,” 

 

Sam cursed under his breath, biting his lip to hold in the wrecked groan that was trying to tear it’s way out of his throat. Already he was so close, and Gabriel’s words were just about sending him over the edge. 

 

Reluctantly, Sam pushed himself up, flipping Gabriel over until Sam had him pinned on the couch. He kissed his way down Gabriel’s chest, pausing when he reached his crotch. 

 

“Not yet, baby,” it was his turn to smirk now, as he gave the head of Gabriel’s cock a kitten lick. He could feel the shudder travel up Gabriel’s body. “I’ve wanted to do this since our first shoot.” 

 

He took Gabriel’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him until his nose was flush against Gabriel’s pubic bone. He wasn’t lying either, he’d wanted to get his hands on this since the first moment he saw Gabriel stretched out on that bed. He bobbed up and down, paying special attention to Gabriel’s balls, rolling them on the palm of his hand. 

 

“Fucking fuck,’ Gabriel gasped above him, thrusting upwards into the warmth of Sam’s mouth. “I’m already there baby, your mouth is so good,” he moaned, head thrown back in pleasure. 

 

Sam hummed, his own cock rubbing against Gabriel’s calf. He was already so over stimulated by Gabriel’s magic hands, that he was ready to blow. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, feeling Gabriel’s body tense under him as he came with a shout down Sam’s throat. It was enough to send Sam over the edge too, coming hard all over Gabriel’s leg and the couch. 

 

They laid there for a moment, both breathing hard. Sam crawled up to lay next to Gabriel, hands splayed over his chest. 

 

“Sorry about the couch,” he murmured. Gabriel pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. 

 

“I’ll take it out of your first paycheck.” 


	5. ART BY IAMKATHTASTROPHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful Art from Chapter 3 by Iamkathtastrophe
> 
> Check them out at iamkathtastrophe.tumblr.com

[Find these on Tumblr ](http://ttttrickster.tumblr.com/post/181984607790/iamkathastrophe-my-good-fren-ttttrickster)

[Find Aleks on Tumblr](https://iamkathastrophe.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who helped on this. I'm going to try and update once a week.


End file.
